This Warm Feeling You Give Me
by Arara
Summary: I wish I could stay here in your arms forever." angst, yaoi, SoraXRiku, hints of RikuXCloud
1. Moving, Kairi, And The New Kid

Here's my new story! :D

I decided to make a RikuXSora one, just for fun.

**Pairings: RikuXSora, hints of RikuXCloud.**

~*~*~*~

Sora understood immediately what his Dad meant when he explained the 'hard times' they were going through. No matter how much he tried to step away from the fact that they were poor, Sora always reminded him. Sora always thought his life was pretty normal, he had one best friend, Kairi, went to a normal school, had a normal home in a normal neighborhood, but now that they're having 'hard times' his home that he lived in for his whole life is being sold. What could be worse than that?

"So, are we moving to Chicago or something?" Sora tried to busy himself by searching through his closet for nothing in particular. The last thing he wanted to see at the moment was his Dad's hairy face.

Sora's Father, Mark, sat down slowly onto Sora's bed, creasing the perfectly spread blue bed sheets. He love-stroked his messy whiskers and looked at the digital clock beside the bed. It read, '6:38 A.M.'

"No, we have some friends from way back that lives near here. We might move there if they accept. If not, we're going to be living in an apartment until your Mom comes back from America."

Sora took a peek at his Father. He basically looked like a total mess. He wore blue boxers with socks and black fuzzy slippers. His plain white T-Shirt was stained with coffee and what looked like food, and his old brown mug was filled with dark coffee. Sora couldn't be more embarrassed of his Father.

"Why is she in America again?" Sora sighed as he continued to look through his closet. A broken piece of a mirror fell out of a box in the back of his closet. Sora gazed into it and saw his reflection. He was way more well-put than his Father in the morning. At his school, he was counted as handsome. Fair spiky brown hair, beautiful blue eyes, and a nice tanned complexion.

"To look for a job opportunity. If she finds one, we're moving to America," Mark explained. "I wish all luck to her." He said under his breath, and then broke out into a coughing fit.

Sora kind of backed up, even though he was already far enough from him to not be coughed onto. "Hopefully you're not getting sick."

Mark shook his head and stood up. "It's nothing to be worried about. School starts in 30 minutes, get a move on." He shuffled out of the small room and into his own.

Sora finally stood up. He finally felt relaxed now that he was alone. Before he could leave the room for breakfast, his flip phone buzzed. Probably a text message, guessing by how long the buzz lasted.

Sora fished through his back denim pocket and pulled his blue phone out. 'A TEXT MESSAGE FROM: KAIRI" is what it read. Finally, someone he can finally talk to and understands him.

3SORA: :3

Sora closed his phone, grabbed his bag and rushed down the stairs. He knew that text message meant she was waiting outside for him. She always loved to text message him since she recently got a Side Kick (A gift from Sora).

"I'm off!" Sora shouted before he grabbed a piece of bread, pulled his favorite white slip-on Keds, and left the house.

As always, Kairi waited for him just on his house's porch steps. Her silver Side Kick was clutched in her hands and her hair was tied in a high pony-tail. Sora didn't care if Kairi wasn't really the 'popular' one at school. She was enough for him. Even though he sometimes thought how she dressed was tacky and how she acted was crazy, that's what makes her a joy to be around.

"What are you wearing _now_?" Sora asked, wincing. Ever since Sora joked around about telling Kairi that she cared what the popular girls thought about her, she tried to dress absolutely crazy so she could prove that she actually didn't.

Kairi stood up and spun around like a fierce model. "Like it?" She wore a black-and-white checkered mini-skirt with pastel pink capri's underneath. Her hair was tied in a banana clip and she wore a tie-dye shirt with a giant fuzzy pink flamingo head tied around her waist (fake, of course). Over her tie dye shirt, she pulled on a giant blue winter jacket that made her look like a snowball painted dark blue. She recently bought a pink Hello Kitty book bag to go with it. She looked horrible.

"Ohmygod, Kairi." Sora looked away from her and shut his eyes closed. "Have you looked in the mirror?"

"My shoes are the best." Kairi pointed to her fuzzy green slippers with knee-high rainbow colored socks underneath. "My outfit is beast, unlike yours."

Sora sighed and re-opened his eyes, his eyes slowing going down to look at her shoes. He quickly moved his eyes back up and squinted as if he just came across gay porn on the internet. "Kairi….Ug, let's just go."

"'Kay!" Kairi skipped beside Sora as they traveled down the side walk to school. Like everyday, they passed by identical brown brick houses. Sora memorized his route, so he knew well that the local park was coming up next, his favorite place to enjoy with Kairi.

"So, um…" Sora stole another look at Kairi's throw-up worthy outfit. "Why that?"

"What do you mean, 'Why that'?" Kairi stuffed two mints into her mouth and dropped the plastic clear wrapper onto the ground near a gutter. She had an obsession with mints ever since she never wanted to have bad breath like her family does. She always had the strong scent of peppermints and sugar when you came close by.

"Why that outfit, is what I meant. You went all out today." Sora tried to ignore the passing by pedestrians staring in horror at Kairi. If Kairi noticed that they were staring, she did a good job at not showing it.

"'Cause. I like it." Kairi stuffed more mints into her mouth. She held some out for Sora. "Want some?"

Sora took one of the mints and popped it into his mouth. The taste of peppermint immediately rushed into his mouth. "You don't like it, Kairi." He rolled his eyes.

Kairi opened her buzzing Side Kick. Her blue eyes scanned the message that was sent to her.

Sora looked noticed she didn't reply to him and looked at what she was doing. On her phone. Of course. "Kairi is there one day you don't use that th-"

"OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG!" Kairi flapped her hands and jumped up and down like a bird on flight. "OMG! OMG! OM-"

"WHAT?!" Sora shouted, his patience running low.

Kairi showed him her phone, still kind of shaking. Sora grabbed the phone from her and struggled to read the small print.

It read, **'Kairi! OMG, y'know Riku! The HOTTEST 16-YEAR OLD ALIVE!! HE'S, LIKE, COMING TO UR SCHOOL, GIIIRRRLLLLZZZ! OMGOMGOMG DON'T TELL NO ONE! HAVE HIM TO UR SELFFFZZZZ! YEAHHHH! :3'**

"Who is this person who sent you the message, who is Riku, and how does someone from another school know you?" Sora handed Kairi back the phone, a confused look planted onto his face.

Kairi stopped walking, causing Sora to stop also. "What?" He asked.

"You don't know who _Riku_ is? Riku Shaun? HEELLOO?" Kairi waved her hand in front of Sora's face. She stared at him in disbelief.

"Who is he!?" Sora became frustrated. Who is this person Kairi's going so crazy over? The question killed him.

"He's, like, the hottest and most popular rich guy in the _county_! How could you _nawt_ know?" Kairi rolled her eyes and stuffed her phone back into her bag. "And, yes, I do have other friends around, you know."

Sora ignored her last sentence. "And he's coming here? To this poor school? Wow." He rolled his eyes.

Kairi sighed and tapped his forehead three times. "You should really have other friends around the county, too. You get all the gossip first. And, our school isn't poor. My friend is having a 'Welcome To Ashford!' party for him. She invited me. Come with me?"

Sora sighed. "Fine. I'll go. But only because I'm watching over you to make sure no one comes onto you." Sora continued to walk, followed close behind by Kairi.

"Gawd, Sora, you're so over protective. I'll be fine." She smoothed her mini-skirt once someone stared at her.

They finally reached the park, taking a short cut through it to school.

"Do you want me to go or not?" Sora stared to mess with his spiky hair. He finally finished his mint with one last suck.

"I do, but go to see Riku, not to watch over me." Kairi gave him a small push.

"Why would I want to see a guy?" Sora rolled his eyes, which was like the 5th time that day.

"I dunno. Just forget it." Kairi shrugged and stuffed to more mints into her mouth. "Yum."

"Kairi, please stop dressing like that." Sora finally noticed that Kairi was still dressed like a Psycho.

"Nope. Not until I prove my point." Kairi planted a satisfied grin onto her face. "Now let's hurry to school." She grabbed Sora's wrist and began running.

"Kairi! No running!" Sora still allowed himself to be pulled, stumbling and attempting to catch up to her.

Both busted into fits of laughter, but kept up their trot. Sora felt a warm feeling form into his stomach, causing his teeth to chatter. He loved having these moments with Kairi; it filled him with joy that he had a friend as good as her. Then, it immediately went away and sadness filled its place. He might move to America. America. Never to see Kairi again.

Sora's laughter stopped.


	2. Parties, Disasters, And The New Kid

The 'Welcome To Ashford' party house was like walking into a ballroom in the Middle Ages! The sparkling stone ground was waxed to perfection; you had to bend your head painfully back to admire the stained window roof, and every inch of the white brick walls were covered with amazing paintings of a girl and her family. The downstairs of the house was big enough to carry out 2 football games…at the same time! Sora knew why this place was so overcrowded with people. It was huge!

Sora spotted Kairi near the corkscrew-looking spiral stairs with a bunch of guys. They were all morphed into their phones and PSP's. Sora weaved through the heavy crowds of over-dressers and strong perfume to reach Kairi. Sora coughed crazily when he passed an old lady with just enough perfume to kill an animal. He just wanted to reach Kairi and get out of the terrible crowds. It seemed like everyone were spawning near the stairs even though there was plenty of space on the other side of the downstairs.

Kairi tore her eyes off of her Side Kick once she spotted Sora making his way over as if he had something important to tell her. "Hey, Sora!" She waved her hand high in the air. She, surprisingly, wore lip gloss on her naturally red lips.

Sora almost choked on air when he saw what Kairi was wearing. She showed off her strong, beautiful legs with a dark red dress just high enough to cover her panties up. The dress revealed her slim curvy body and b-cups. It was strapless and her armpits were completely hair free. Kairi had obviously curled her hair to perfection, which was totally unlike her. But, the sexiness stopped there. As always, she had bright pink eye shadow on and a banana clip pinned in her hair. Still, she looked _great._

"H-Hey, Kairi." Sora took off his black leather coat and draped it over her shoulders. "Can you please cover up; guys are looking at you like you're a piece of meat." Sora whispered into Kairi's ear.

Kairi looked around. Sure enough, there were guys checking her out. They quickly turned away when they spotted her looking at them. They began punching each other and laughing.

"And?" Kairi took off the coat and draped it over Sora's spiky head. "They can look, but they can't touch!" She broke into Beyonce's famous booty shake. They guys on their phones and PSP's quickly looked up and cheered Kairi on.

"K-Kairi, stop!" Sora held Kairi's shoulders to stop her. Kairi grabbed Sora's hands and started to dance with him. Sora felt like a baby stroller being dragged around like this.

Kairi started to dance onto Sora, her back to him and shaking her butt fiercely. Sora tried his best not to stare at her ass in fear of something coming up that he didn't want to come up, but it was hard when a girl who transformed from beast to beauty was dancing all up on you.

The guys started to clap and chant them on, dancing around them with the beat of Kairi's shaking butt. Slowly, bystanders started to dance with their couples and soon enough everyone broke into dancing.

Once everyone started dancing like maniacs, someone turned on Beyonce's new song, Put A Ring On It. The song played in surround sound and shook the building furiously, but no one stopped their moving and shaking.

Sora tried his best not to seem interested into the dancing, but everyone kept urging him to dance with Kairi. Soon enough, Sora started to dance with Kairi, both laughing and shaking.

Kairi held her hand over her head and bent her elbows, snapping with the beat of the song. She still kept up her booty shaking, causing everyone to go in a circle around the two friends.

"I'm…getting all sweaty!" Sora was out of breath, but still kept on beat with the song. He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and sure enough, sweat was dripping down. "Is it getting hot?" He shouted over the song.

"_It's getting hot in here, so take your clothes off_!" Kairi broke into song, screaming the lyrics over the song bleating out of the surround-sound stereos.

Everyone started to sing the chorus with Kairi, and the person in control of the stereos changed it to Nelly's old song. Everyone danced even crazier, taking off their jackets and sweating furiously.

The song suddenly stopped in the middle of the chorus. Everyone one by one stopped dancing and looked at the cause of the disturbance.

"Oh.." Kairi began.

"My.." Sora followed.

"GOD!" people around them shouted.

A delicious looking silver-haired teenager stood at the top of the stairs, his long bangs just touching his naturally dark, long eyelashes. His hair shined brightly in the artificial light and bounced with only one sudden movement. His Caribbean-colored eyes shone brightly and popped against his pale skin wonderfully. The 16-year old boys' suit followed every curve of his slim body, making him seem worth a million bucks. His blue tie was loose and some buttons of his white dress shirt underneath his black coat were unbuttoned, showing off a peek of his toned chest.

"Why'd you stop the music?" The boy smiled and revealed Dentyne-white teeth. He looked like a model directly out of a magazine.

No one dared to reply; they just gazed at the beautiful boy before them.

"Heeellloo?" The boy asked, looking around. "Why are you all just staring at me? What?" He seemed nervous.

"YOU'RE HOT!" a girl-sounding voice screamed from the crowd. Some people giggled nervously.

"Uh, thanks?" Riku slowly stepped down the curved stairs.

Sora opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He felt his heartbeat speeding up and getting ready for take off. Is this person-

"Riku." Kairi seemed to answer Sora's thoughts. "R-R-R-R-RIKU!" She screamed.

Everyone followed her lead and started clapping and chanting. "WELCOME TO ASHFORD! WELCOME TO ASHFORD!"

Riku kind of jumped back as if he just stepped onto hot coal with his bare feet.

Sora had no choice but to chant with them, so he did.

The chanting finally ended when 'If I Was A Boy' bleated from the surround-sound speakers. It wasn't as loud as the last song, allowing people to have conversation while music played.

"Welcome to Ashford!" A blonde girl circled around Riku with her giddy friends.

"Thanks." Riku smiled as he brushed his hair away from his eyes, only for it to go back into place.

"A-Anytime!" The girl giggled. All the rest rushed away with her, laughing hysterically.

Riku watched them go, and then helped himself to some cocktails a waiter was carrying on a circular metal tray.

"I'm gonna go talk to him." Kairi whispered in Sora's ear. "Come with me?"

Sora rolled his eyes. "…Fine. But, next time go by yourself."

Kairi gave Sora's hand a squeeze and weaved her way through the crowds to Riku, followed by Sora.

"Sup." Kairi said once she finally reached the boy. "I'm Kairi. And this is Sora." She motioned to Sora.

Riku turned around, a shrimp poking out of his mouth. He quickly took it out and dropped it back into the dipping sauce. "Hey."

Sora immediately felt stupid for dancing and getting all sweaty. He knew he looked terrible. Attempting to stop the heat, he fanned his forehead. It seemed Kairi felt the same way, because she grabbed Sora's jacket and draped it around her shoulders.

"H-Hey." Sora held out his hand for a shake. Sora noticed that with his spiky hair he was a little taller than Riku.

"Hey, Sora." Riku shook Sora's hand. "You don't have a really strong grip." Riku smiled and squeezed Sora's hand.

Sora felt sparks fly up his hand and spread throughout his body. "I didn't want to hurt you." Sora grinned playfully.

Riku chuckled. "Hurt Riku? Puh-lease. Riku's probably stronger than you." He had a playful twinkle it his swirling blue-green eyes.

Sora thought it was cute how he used third person. "You wish." Sora gave Riku's hand a strong squeeze.

Riku squirmed with the new pressure. "Ouch." He chuckled.

"Enough." Kairi separated their hands, detecting some flirtation going on. "Soooo, Riku, how are you liking Ashford so far?"

Riku swiped his hair from his eyelashes again. "It's pretty cool. Everyone seems so friendly."

Sora just ate some sauce-dipped shrimp and listened to the conversation, knowing well what's coming next. Something wet dripped down his chin, but he assumed it was sweat and continued to eat.

"Yeah! W-We're really friendly." Kairi shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "We're awesome."

"Obviously." Riku smiled more at Sora than Kairi. Sora felt more sparks fly up his body.

"You should come by my house sometime." Kairi smiled devilishly at Riku.

"Nonono, Riku is bad at being alone at girls' houses. Especially someone as beautiful as you." Riku kept his eye-socket-burning smile.

Kairi started giggling hysterically. Some snot hung out of her button nose. Sora turned away in disgust and rolled his eyes at Riku, making it seem like he felt sorry for his giddy friend. Riku just snickered and kept a friendly smile.

"This house is amazing, isn't it? Riku should come here for parties more often." Riku wiped his clammy hands on his black suit pants and looked all the way up at the stained roof. "Whose house is this?"

"Just my best friend evar's house." Kairi giggled, obviously oblivious to the snot now hanging just over her mouth. It swung from side to side as Kairi talked and moved.

Riku tried to pay attention her constant talking, but his eyes kept shifting back to the snot line.

Since Kairi's having such a great time, it's probably best not to tell her a streak of snot was making its way down to her chin. I mean, her chances of dating Riku have officially come to an abrupt stop. Sora just smiled to himself, ate some sauce-dipped shrimp, and tried his best to look interested without seeming _too_ interested.

"Um…I'm going to go get a drink." Riku finally talked without impolitely speaking over Kairi and her snore-worthy conversation. "Check you guys later?"

"Y-Yeah! Bye!" Kairi waved and watched him go, even though the drink table was directly behind Riku.

Sora finally let out his long-held breath once Riku came. He's free to be himself now without acting like an I'm-so-cool-to-hang-out-with-Riku stiff robot. "So, now what?"

Kairi started sniffing and walking quickly out of the giant matador-looking building. She finally sat on the steps that led to the giant double-doors entrance and whimpered.

"Kairi! What's wrong?" Sora quickly ran out behind her and took a seat beside Kairi.

She wiped her eyes, smearing her mascara, and looked away. "Nothing at all. Just that Riku saw me with _snot_ coming out of my nose. And _you_ didn't do anything about it."

Sora felt his heart skip a beat. How'd she notice? "What? I didn't notice snot coming out of your nose until Riku left. Honest." Sora lied. Why make her upset about knowing he actually did?

"Well, maybe I should've told you that sauce was dripping down your chin. But, I too didn't notice until Riku left. Or, I should've told you that your chest was soaked with sweat, or that sweat was dripping down you forehead, or that your fly was undone, or that-"

"Okay, Kairi, I get it. We both just embarrassed ourselves." Sora said calmly. In reality, he felt like throwing himself onto the ground, going into fetal position, and rolling back home to his bed and cry himself asleep. How could he just embarrass himself in front of _Riku_? _Riku_? Oh, he'll never hear the last of this once Riku tells someone.

Kairi sniffed again, and wiped her nose. A streak of snot was left onto her hand. She absentmindedly wiped it onto her dress and whimpered some more. "Great. We just had a wonderful first-impression."

Sora nodded, slowly, becoming deep in thought. His mind made a flashback to him eating shrimp, something wet going down his chin, and Riku smiling knowingly at him. Oh my God, did Riku see the shrimp sauce dripping down his chin and smiled at _that_!? Sora wanted to grab his coat from Kairi, wrap the arms around his neck, and hang himself outside the giant 'Welcome To Ashford' party house.

"This party sucked, as I predicted." Sora got up and helped Kairi up next. "Let's go home and enjoy a sleepover at my house."

Kairi sniffed one more time, letting out the regret and letting in happiness with one, simple breath. "Sure."

As Sora led Kairi back to his house, he wished he could talk about the party with Kairi later when Riku leaves, throw pillows at each other, and let it stay as a funny memory of their stupidity.

~*~*~*~

"You're taking all of this?" Kairi gawked at the hundreds of packed brown boxes stacked in every corner of Sora's now-empty bedroom. She was still in her Powerpuff girl's pajamas.

Sora threw more of his 'good' clothes into a box directly from his closet and closed it. "Yeah. It's all of my memories. I just can't throw them away."

Kairi shuffled through Sora's drawers, helping him pack. Sora still felt groggy and depressed from humiliating himself in front of Riku, but tried his best to ignore it. Maybe waking up at an ungawdly hour is just hitting him too hard and he needed to rest more. Sora tried his best to believe that, but picturing Riku's beautiful face whispering to his friends and laughing as Sora walked by in school gave a hard stab to his self esteem.

"Why'd we have to wake up so early?" Kairi yawned into her hands and sat down onto Sora's naked mattress.

Sora took out a black magic marker and took off the top with his teeth. He, then, started writing his name onto every single box. "Because I have to start packing early. We're moving on Saturday, you know."

Kairi groaned. "I knnoooowww, but today is Thursday. Can't you pack tomorrow?" She whined. Kairi pulled some strings out of her long pajama pants absentmindedly.

"It takes a long time, Kairi. We didn't have school since Wednesday, so Dad decided we should move on Saturday. Don't you understand?" Sora dropped the marker and studied his work with new determination. As long as his family is moving somewhere near his old school, he didn't mind if he lived in an apartment.

Kairi sighed, knowing she lost the argument. "Fiinneee." She stood up and placed her hands onto her hips. "I need to go home, so I'm going to get dressed. Wanna come by?"

Sora dropped the magic marker into a box and taped it closed. "I so wish I could, Kairi, but I have to finish with this. Maybe later?"

Kairi fished through her pink suitcase and took out another terrible outfit from her wardrobe. "We can go to the park later. Text me." She stood up and shuffled into Sora's bathroom.

"Alright. See you then." Sora made his arms into a straight line so he looked like a life-sized T, and then dropped himself backwards onto his naked mattress. He bounced a few times before stopping and rolled onto his side.

Sora half-wished Riku wouldn't be attending his school, but another half wished that he did. Maybe he could apologize about Kairi's snot and his sweat and sauce? Maybe Riku would forgive them and they would become the best of friends? And then maybe they would always hang out and be popular and have the cheerleaders chasing them and be on the football team and going to all the awesome parties and drinking until they got knocked out and going to concerts and-Sora stopped himself right there. It was all just a hopeless dream he wished came alive. But, something in the back of his mind told Sora that he wanted to actually _date_ Riku. Seeing Riku in the shower, his toned chest, his slim figure, his pleasure-filled face, his big c-NO!

Sora rustled his spiky hair and mentally punched himself. A guy could _never_ turn him into a fag. Right? Right!

"I'm done." Kairi left the bathroom, her phone clutched in between her clammy hands. She rolled the phone between her palms so fast that it fell out of her hands and onto the ground. "Oops." She slowly bent over and picked it up.

Sora sat up on the bed, grateful for the distraction. He jumped to his feet and grabbed the phone before Kairi could.

"Hey! Give it back!" Kairi struggled to take the phone from Sora, a desperate look onto her face.

Sora looked confused at her. "Why are you so crazy about getting it?" He flipped open the Side Kick and searched through her text messages.

"STOP! GIVE IT BACK!" Kairi kicked at Sora's face and grabbed his wrists, but Sora was too strong for her. He pulled away from her tight grip and kicked her off the bed.

Sora scanned through her text messages and almost choked on air when he read one. It read, **RIKU: It's alright kairi, you're still awesome. ******** XX, Riku~**

"How'd you get his number!?" Sora sat up on the bed and stared at her. He almost looked mad. "No wonder you were on the phone all night! Tell me everything, now!"

Kairi slowly sat up, a you-got-me look planted onto her face. "Fine, fine. You know, my friend who told me about the party two days ago? She used to date him and had his number. I told her about the story and she gladly gave me his number. I was happy, so I texted him about the whole situation. He understood and replied with that."

Sora closed the phone and dropped it onto her. He heard enough. "'Kay. I'm going to get some breakfast." He stood up and left the room silently.

"S-Sora! Are you okay?" Kairi scrambled to her feet and ran after him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell him about you and your sauce-dripping problem! Please forgive me!"

Sora shrugged. "It doesn't matter." Even though, he felt like breaking her phone and wiping the memory of Kairi's and Riku's text conversation from both of their heads.

"Are you sure?" Kairi walked quickly behind him.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Sora gave her his best I'm-okay smile. "Let's just get some breakfast and call it a day."

Kairi smiled. "Yay! Okay."

Sora quickly spun around, his smile fading quicker than Kairi's Clinque Happy perfume.


End file.
